


amai

by wangja (verseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M, i didn't mean for this much fluff to happen, this is literally just tooth rotting fluff, you might wanna make a dentist's appointment after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseven/pseuds/wangja
Summary: some drabbles i wrote inspired by prompts. unbeta'd and xposted to tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some drabbles i wrote inspired by prompts. unbeta'd and xposted to tumblr.

**i. Awkward**

 

The sun had set, casting shadows and orange hues everywhere. Youngjae found it interesting how you could describe the seasons with one color. Winter was blue, autumn was yellow, spring was pink and summer was orange.

While he wasn’t a fan of summer, he did appreciate the evenings when the mugginess dissipated and a slight breeze would blow, which Youngjae appreciated as he swept the courtyard. He debated throwing away the now sour gum he’d been chewing as he dumped the leaves in the bag and decided to blow one more bubble before throwing it away.

He liked blowing bubbles, enjoyed the slight pressure of the bubble which rested against his lips while he blew, the tiny ‘pop’ which Jaebum found annoying.

Something crunched and he jumped. Praying it wasn’t the school ghost that Jinyoung and Yugyeom liked to joke about, he turned, not finding any spooky spirit but the new transfer student Mark Tuan instead.

They both looked at each other until Mark cleared his throat and said, “There’s uh, popped bubblegum all over your face dude.”

Youngjae brought a hand up and fingertips came in contact with stretched rubber.

‘Well this is awkward,’ Youngjae thought, averting his eyes and looking down at floor. ‘This is actually really awkward.’

He was in the middle of debating the merits of running away to Alaska than embarrassing himself further when Mark tipped his chin up and began removing the sticky matter from his face with his bare fingers.

Mark wrapped the gunk in a tissue and threw in the dustbin. “Fun fact; if your popped bubblegum gets stuck in your hair, use peanut butter to remove it. Bye!”

“But what am I supposed to remove the peanut butter with!?” But Mark was already gone.

**ii. Purple**

 

“Where’d you get that?”

“Noona.” He didn’t specify which one and Mark didn’t ask.

“You dyed your hair.” Mark couldn’t see the color of the nail polish. He hadn’t been keen on the idea of purple hair, but he wasn’t in the position to protest so he’d let them do it. He was wondering if he could manage to hide his hair with a snap-back for the whole era when Youngjae reached out and touched it.

“It’s soft,” remarked Youngjae. “It smells nice too.”

“It’s the conditioner.”

“Mmm. I think it looks nice. Here, put this on me,” he placed the bottle in Mark’s hand. Mark noticed it was the same color as his hair.

“Hyung, I know you don’t like the color, but it’s really nice. Give it a chance, okay?”

Mark turned the glass bottle over in his hands. “You really think it’s not that bad?”

“You look cute, believe me.” He placed his hand on Mark’s thighs in a manner similar to Kylie’s when she wanted her nails painted.

When you were an uncle to two nieces you learned certain things, for example, how to apply nail polish. Applying it on Youngjae’s hands was easier, since he wasn’t squirming or trying to suck on his fingers.

It really wasn’t a bad color, thought Mark when the polish dried. Youngjae smiled, eyes crinkling as he looked at his hands. He beamed at Mark, “Let’s take a picture.”

 

**iii. Orange**

 

Due to their hectic schedules which ate up most of their time and energy, Mark couldn’t pursue a hobby. None of them could. But sometimes there were these random periods of free time, which weren’t enough to dedicate to a set pastime which Mark chose to spend learning something new.

Origami, he’d found, was good enough for such times. He’d go on Youtube and look up tutorials and the like and spend hours learning to make a kusudama flower or a heart.

Apparently this strange semi hobby often brought in requests from the youngest three, especially Youngjae.

“Hyung!” Youngjae said one day while Mark was peeling tangerines at the kitchen table. He tripped over air in his excitement but Mark managed to steady him with one hand before he broke something.

“Make this!” A phone was shoved in his face and Mark was nearly blinded. Blinking, he pushed it away and tried to focus.

“You want me to make…a dick out of an orange peel.”

“What? No look at the kotatsu one!”

“Hmmm… I guess it’s cute.” The Japanese worried him sometimes, with their creativity. Origami was one thing, but orange peel art? Odd.

“An orange kotatsu. Orantatsu? Kotange?”

This was why Youngjae wasn’t allowed to name anything. “All right stop, I’ll make you one.”

Youngjae smiled and Mark was blinded, again, for a minute. “You’re the best hyung!”

“Don’t let Jaebum hear you say that.”

Youngjae giggled and sat down next to him, their thighs touching. This boy would be the death of him.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i. mark is the kinda guy who'd know weird facts like that  
> iii. here's the [dick](https://twitter.com/moodycat_/status/853003368234659843) if you wanna see


End file.
